


Love Confession

by fanciful_musing



Series: Conversations on Love [7]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Chocolate, Conversations, Love Confessions, M/M, Overprotective Siblings, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:57:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5588706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanciful_musing/pseuds/fanciful_musing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Girls give chocolates, boys give flowers, but what are men supposed to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted February 2010.

“You know, I’ve never really gotten chocolate on Valentine’s Day.”

“What?!”

“How’s that possible?”

“Eh…you are kind of greasy…”

“Mr. Romantic is unpopular? Eu kyang kyang.”

“Yah! It’s not like that! I mean I moved to Virginia when I was in sixth grade. You don’t exactly get chocolates when you’re in elementary school.”

“True enough, I don’t think I received chocolates until middle school.” Yunho says, Changmin and Junsu nodding their heads in agreement.

“Really? I got lots of chocolates in elementary school. That is until that one noona kissed me, then no one dared to give me chocolates after that.” a frown appears on Jaejoong’s face.

“You mean you stopped getting chocolates in middle school? That’s hilarious! That’s when most people start getting them in the first place.” Changmin chuckles and shakes his head in disbelief.

“Yeah! I was popular too! One year I got 47 boxes!” a proud Junsu boasts.

“…now I know where you got your butt from.” Jaejoong replies cheekily while landing a playful whack on said bottom. Junsu pouts as everyone else laughs at his expense.

“Well, what about high school?” Yunho asks Yoochun once everyone’s stopped laughing.

“It’s a bit different in America. Girls don’t give guys chocolates. In fact, it’s the guys that are buying candy and giving flowers to the girls. So I’ve never really gotten chocolates on Valentine’s Day.”

“Oh~ now I understand where your ‘romantic tendencies’ come from! You’ve had training from being in America. That’s cheating!” an accusing finger points to Yoochun.

“What does that have to do with anything? Just because you don’t have a romantic bone in your body doesn’t mean the rest of us don’t.”

“What do you mean? No one else here would do the things you do! Aish, if only our fans really knew what you were like, they wouldn’t think you were so romantic.”

“So what are you proposing? That you’re more romantic?”

“No, but Jaejoong-hyung is much more romantic than you!”

“Eh? Me?” Jaejoong points to himself, wondering how he got involved in their squabble.

“Yeah, remember how you said you would keep a journal of your relationship and then give it to her so you can look back at all the precious memories you had together.”

“But Junsu-yah…I did that when the relationship ended.” Jaejoong gives a sheepish smile.

“But-but, that’s not the point. The point is that it was still romantic.” a red-faced Junsu sputters, embarrassed at remembering the story incorrectly. “Jaejoong-hyung is genuinely romantic; you’re just the cliché holidays guy!”

“Don’t worry, Junsu-yah, I’m sure when you grow up, you can learn to be romantic like the rest of us.” and Yoochun gently pats Junsu’s head as he would to Harang.

“Speak for yourself; I’d rather be like this than end up greasy like you, right Changmin?”

“Yeah, sure, whatever you say.” a distract Changmin continues typing out a text message on his cell phone.

“What? What’s wrong with the way I am?” an insulted Yoochun shouts as he play-tackles Junsu. A wrestling match ensues which the other three ignore.

“Since when have you ever sided with Junsu?!” a mock-surprised Jaejoong yells out. “Something’s wrong with the maknae.”

Changmin gives no reaction to Jaejoong’s theatrics, causing the oldest to pout and earning a chuckle from Yunho. “Changmin-ah, who are you talking to? Your Jaejoong-hyung is insulted because you aren’t giving him his due attention.”

A frown appears on the maknae’s face, “My dongsaeng is asking me what kind of chocolates guys like. Aish…that means she’s planning on giving some guy chocolates this year!”

“Isn’t that normal? I mean it’s normal to have crushes at that age. What are you fretting about?” Jaejoong asks. “I mean my noona-deul gave chocolates to guys starting in elementary school. It’s no big deal.”

“No, you don’t understand. I want my dongsaeng to meet good guys. I don’t even know what this one’s like.” His frown deepens as another message comes in. He quickly types in another reply and sends it.

“I’m glad my dongsaeng only gives chocolates to me on Valentine’s Day,” a smug Yunho inputs “that way I don’t have to worry about that.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure hyung. I mean what if she just doesn’t tell you that she’s giving chocolates to guys?”

“That’s why I call her whenever I have time to check up on any prospective butts I need to kick.”

“But Yunho, you haven’t called for awhile, what if she’s got someone now?” Jaejoong asks innocently.

“You’re right, I should call home.” and he whips out his phone to make a call. Changmin is still frowning at his cell phone when Jaejoong gets his other two members to stop abusing each other.

 

 

An hour later, an incredulous yell resounds through the apartment. “Looks like Yunho’s sister really did find someone.” Yoochun and Junsu share a laugh before turning back to their video game.

Five minutes later, Yunho stomps out of his room in his jogging gear looking ready to break someone’s spine. No one attempts to stop him when he storms through the front door, slamming it behind him.

Half a second later, Changmin also comes out of his room with his exercise clothing looking murderous. He walks over to the front door muttering plans of disposing bodies before also slamming it behind him.

The remaining three exchange looks before shrugging and returning their gazes to the TV.

 

 

Unbeknown to the members, Yunho’s incredulous yell wasn’t due to his dongsaeng getting a boyfriend. Rather, it was due to his dongsaeng’s observations of his interests in a certain someone he lives with. He hadn’t thought he was being obvious, but if his dongsaeng could pick up on his interest over the phone, he must be doing something wrong.

_“Oh please oppa, you have an entire legion of fans that document every move and analyze them.”_

_“But that’s just fan service! We were told to do that by the company.”_

_“Right, the company tells you to pat his back or give him a hug; but it didn’t tell you to look at him like a lovesick fool or smile brightly every time you see him or call him whenever he texts you because you don’t reply fast enough or—”_

_“Ok, I get the point. I admit it, I like him.”_

_“No oppa, you don’t like him. You love him.”_

_“What does my dongsaeng know about love?”_

_“Enough to see it when it’s right in front of her face.” she replies cheekily. “So, what are you going to do now? Don’t be a coward, you should confess to him! Valentine’s Day is coming up, that might be a good time to try something.”_

He sighs as he continues to jog a familiar path through the park. Her question still rang in his head. _What was he planning on doing about it?_ He decides to stop by the market to buy a bottle of water.

Strolling through the aisles, he looks for ideas on how to confess his love. Of course at this time of the year, there is a whole section of the market dedicated to Valentine’s Day goods in the front. Yunho walks over looking at the merchandise, thinking things over.

_Flowers? But that’s such a typical thing to give to a girl! He’s a guy, Yunho, a guy!_

With that thought, he swiftly walks past the stuffed animals section as well.

_Chocolates might be good since he says he hasn’t gotten them for so long; but girls give chocolates on Valentine’s Day, guys give candies back on White Day… Oh, I know what to buy now!_

“Yunho-yah? What are you doing here? I thought you were going out to murder your dongsaeng’s boyfriend.”

Yunho quickly spins around to see Jaejoong holding several grocery bags in addition to his messenger bag. “Oh, I was just buying water; I forgot to take one with me when I left the apartment.”

“Then what are you looking at chocolates for?” Jaejoong tilts his head in innocent curiosity.

“Uh…well, it’s just that Yoochun said he’s never gotten any. So I figured I would buy one and sneak it into his bag so he would know what it’s like to get one.” Yunho quickly thinks up a plausible excuse.

“Oh…you’re always so thoughtful Yunho. Have you decided on which one to buy yet?”

“Yeah.” Yunho randomly grabs one of the boxes in front of him. “So what brings you here?”

“Well, it’s just that…Changmin’s really mad about his dongsaeng giving chocolates to someone, so I thought I’d make his favorite tonight to cheer him up.” Jaejoong shifts a bit, readjusting the bags in his hands. “Go check out, I’ll wait for you here.”

Yunho utters an agreement and stealthily makes his way back into the market to grab a couple of items before getting in line to check out.

They walk back to the apartment, sharing more stories of chocolates, siblings, and Valentine’s Day past.

 

 

On Valentine’s Day, Yunho and Changmin excuse themselves from practice citing the need to have ‘the talk’ with certain members of the same gender about their dongsaeng-deul. Their manager is reluctant to let them out by themselves, especially since there are rabid fangirls abound. However, he relents after seeing them unable to concentrate on the choreography. They quickly pack their bags and leave the three other members behind, reassuring them that they won’t do anything illegal and an “I’ll call you when I’m heading back” from the leader to the eldest.

Having an unexpected day off, Yoochun and Junsu decide to pay their families a visit as well. Jaejoong happily waves them off with a “call me if you are coming back for dinner” and goes back to the apartment himself.

Having nothing better to do, Jaejoong calls all of his sisters to ruin their Valentine’s Day romances with their significant others. Several death threats later, Jaejoong decides to stop bothering his sisters before any of them really carry out their threats. With a pout, he settles down with his diary to complain about the lack of love he gets. He looks at the clock and sighs; it’s not even ten yet.

 

 

Yunho spent his morning not at his family’s house, but at his high school friend’s apartment. Sanghyuk had agreed to let Yunho borrow his kitchen since Yunho had promised not to burn the apartment down. After explaining to him what he was thinking, Sanghyuk had spent the past hour laughing his stomach sore.

“Really, Yunho-yah, you’re going to give him a stomachache!”

“But he likes spicy food!”

“I get that, but why the chocolate?”

“He said he hasn’t gotten any since elementary school.” Yunho pouts, insulted that his friend was laughing at his brilliant idea.

“But why together?! Chocolate dipped chili peppers is ridiculous!”

“What?! It’s perfect!” at his friend’s answering laughter, Yunho scowls and continues dipping peppers in chocolate. It was too late to change his plans now.

 

 

A phone rings, “Yeoboseyo?”

“Hyung, I’m not coming home today. I need to supervise my dongsaeng’s date!”

“Changmin-ah, don’t be a light bulb! That’s just awkward.”

“Who says they’ll know that I’m there?”

“…Changmin, you’re way too tall to not be noticeable when stalking someone.”

“You have so little faith in me. Remember, I’m a genius, they won’t even know I’m there. Oh, I got to go hyung; he’s picking her up now. Bye~” and the maknae hangs up before Jaejoong can utter another word.

 

 

Jaejoong’s busy mixing ingredients in a bowl for lunch when his phone rings again. “Yeoboseyo?”

“Jaejoong-hyung, I’m having dinner with my mom, so don’t make me anything.”

“Just your mom?”

“Yeah, Yoohwan’s going out with his girlfriend so mom’s by herself. I figured I didn’t have anything to do either, so I’ll spend the night here.”

“How sad, your dongsaeng has a hot date and yet you’re there by yourself.”

“Hey, at least I got chocolates this year!”

“From who?” Jaejoong momentarily forgets about Yunho’s chocolate purchase earlier in the week.

“…I’m not sure. It was in my bag, I don’t know who put it in. Do you think one of the staff has a crush on me?”

“They just probably felt sorry for you since you’ve never gotten any!” Jaejoong laughs.

“Whatever. At least it’s still one more than you got!” and Yoochun hangs up before Jaejoong can retort.

 

 

“Yeoboseyo?” Jaejoong pants into his cell phone.

“Jaejoong-ah? Why are you breathing so heavily?” a red-faced Yunho is flustered at hearing the panting.

“I was in the bathroom when you rang; I had to run back to the kitchen before you hung up.”

“Oh, anyway, my flight’s at two, so I’ll see you soon ok?”

“Eh? You’re coming back so soon? You couldn’t have finished with your dongsaeng’s boyfriend that early right?”

“My dongsaeng?” Yunho thinks for a second. “Oh…right. She was just teasing me, there’s not really a boyfriend.” Yunho figures that’s not a lie and he doesn’t have to tell Jaejoong what he was actually doing away from Seoul.

“Oh ok. Do you need me to pick you up?” Jaejoong stops before putting his latest creation into the oven.

“No, no. It’s fine. I’m just calling to let you know I’ll be back for dinner.”

“All right. Dinner might be a little bit lonely though. Changmin and Yoochun aren’t coming back.”

The gears in Yunho’s head grind, “Oh, that’s fine. Less work for you then. I have to go now. I’ll see you later.”

“Bye, have a good flight.”

After his short exchange with Jaejoong, Yunho dials the number of their last member.

 

 

“Yeoboseyo?”

“Jaejoong-hyung, I’m not coming home tonight.”

“Why not? Everyone’s abandoning me on Valentine’s Day. Changmin’s stalking his dongsaeng, Yoochun’s being the filial son, and now you’re not coming home either.” Jaejoong whines.

“Oh…they aren’t going back either? Eu kyang kyang. Well looks like you and Yunho will be by yourselves tonight then.” Junsu teases.

“That’s right, Yunho’s the only one that loves me enough to come back and keep me company.” Jaejoong pouts.

“Yeah, in more ways than you think.” Junsu mutters under his breath.

“What? I didn’t catch that last part.”

“Nothing. I’m going out with hyung to eat jajangmyeon.”

“But it’s not Black Day until April!”

“Well…it’s never too early to advertise your single status. So yeah, have fun tonight.” and he hangs up on Jaejoong. “Yunho hyung, you owe me for this!”

Jaejoong continues pouting while looking at his phone, “Why is everyone hanging up on me today?”

 

 

Yunho is greeted with Jaejoong singing when he returns to the apartment. He smiles as he watches Jaejoong dance around while cleaning the kitchen. Sitting on the counter next to the singing figure is the laptop blaring music, a diary, and a plate of fresh brownies.

“Jaejoong-ah~ are these for me?”

Jaejoong turns around when he hears Yunho’s voice, “Yes, because you’re the only one that’s bothering to come home today.”

“What do you mean?” Yunho feigns surprise, “What happened to Junsu?”

“He’s abandoned us to eat jajangmyeon with his hyung; looks like it’s just the two of us tonight.”

“Oh well,” Yunho fiddles with the zipper of his bag, “this is for you.” and he hands over a plain white box.

“What’s this for?” Jaejoong takes the box and looks at it blankly.

“You said you haven’t gotten chocolates since elementary school, so I thought—” he’s cut off by Jaejoong’s delightful laughter.

“Can I open it now?” Jaejoong can’t contain his excitement.

“Sure…let’s sit down first.” Yunho guides Jaejoong over to the kitchen table before Jaejoong pops open the box to look at the contents inside. “There’s something I want to tell you Jaejoong-ah.

“You see, for a long time now I’ve been keeping something from you and I think I should tell you now. I-oh my god! Why are you crying?” Yunho yells out in panic.

“Yunho-yah, what the hell is this? It tastes so weird. It tastes like chocolate and chili peppers.” Jaejoong manages to say while a tear streams down his face. “It would be all right if separated, but the combination is so nasty!”

Yunho quickly runs to the kitchen to grab a glass of water, “I’m sorry, Jaejoong-ah. I thought you’d like it since you like spicy food.”

“Yunho, why do you hate me so much? This has to be some kind of punishment.” Jaejoong whines on purpose teasing the already panic-stricken leader.

“No, really Jaejoong! I thought you’d like it! If I knew it’d be so nasty I wouldn’t have made it! Aish, what was I thinking?!”

“You made this?! Why would you be so cruel? What did I ever do to you to get treated like this?” Jaejoong says dramatically, silently laughing at Yunho’s panic.

“Nothing! I was just trying to be romantic and spontaneous. Oh god, are you all right Jaejoong? Drink more water, your face is still really red!” Jaejoong grabs Yunho’s hand when he reaches the kitchen counter for the jug of water.

“‘Romantic and spontaneous’? Why would you want to do that?” Of course Jaejoong already knows the answer; he just wants Yunho to make the first move.

Yunho turns to Jaejoong’s serious expression, remnants of the previous teasing atmosphere quickly evaporating. “Because it’s what a good lover is supposed to be.”

Jaejoong turns coy, “And whose lover are you supposed to be?”

“A certain singer’s, if he’s willing to accept me.” Yunho looks into Jaejoong’s eyes intensely making his intention clear.

Jaejoong slowly leans in close to Yunho, eyes still locked with the other man’s. He takes another step towards the taller man forcing him against the counter. “Yunho-yah,” and he leans in even more tilting his face up slightly when he can feel the other’s breath on his cheek. Yunho closes his eyes expecting a kiss to seal the deal.

He’s met with a face full of a diary instead and Jaejoong’s laughter trailing down to his room. “Jaejoong-ah!” he lets out exasperatedly before looking down at the fallen diary. Taking a look at the open page Yunho grins widely before sauntering over to Jaejoong’s unlocked room.

**Author's Note:**

> so this…..yeah…..i fail. i'm sorry!
> 
> but to answer the question of what men are supposed to do: not give chocolate covered chili peppers. i think that’s in league with jaejoong’s wasabi takoyaki


End file.
